Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to devices and methods for interrupting a charging circuit, and more particularly it relates to devices and methods for interrupting a charging circuit which is able to self-test the leakage-detecting function.
Description of the Related Art
When a system is coupled to a power system, the power is able to be immediately interrupted during a leak, which leads to effectively protecting the maintenance staff. Therefore, it is very important to keep the leakage-detecting function operating normally, and so devices and methods for self-testing the leakage-detecting function are needed.